psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dogen Boole
Dogen 'Boole (age 9) '''is a little kid with psychic powers staying at the camp. He wears red footie pajamas with a yellow handkerchief, as well as a specialized hat made out of tinfoil to prevent his psychic powers from causing people's heads to explode without warning. It is not known why he was sent to the summer camp, but judging from what happened during his last display of psychic power his parents either sent him there to protect him and to prevent any more head explosions, or just out of plain fear. Dogen is one of several kids present at the camp meeting, with Coach Oleander teaching them about the basics of the human brain and why they are all here. The meeting is interrupted when Razputin, drops in and the adults present assume that he is an intruder. Apparently Dogen is shown to be an easily scared boy, as after being told of the camp's "lake monster" by bully Bobby Zilch he believes it and mistakes Razuptin for the lake monster (perhaps mistaking Razputin's large goggles for eyes). When Razputin first talks to Dogen in person, the little boy is shown to have another fear: squirrels. He claims that everything they are "telling" him is a lie, and tries to make them shut up by using his own powers to kill them. Razputin decides to leave him alone to go to class, but when he turns around catches Dogen trying to take off his tin hat; Dogen notices and makes a poor attempt to pretend he isn't doing anything, leaving Razputin to wisely choose to pretend that everything's normal - a comical scene. Shortly after turning away, it rains squirrel parts around Dogen. In the Basic Braining level, Dogen can be found on the outskirts of the mine field. If Raz helps him through the field without blowing up, he gives Raz arrowheads as a thanks. After returning his brain, Dogen will remark that he had better apologize to the squirrels for not believing them, as they had been telling him that " A little man would kill everyone" which he had taken to meaning him. He can later be found in the same place he is first seen with the squirrels at the kids cabins, apologizing to them. Dogen is voiced by Nika Futterman. Psychic Abilities *Invisibility: Used while playing hide and seek with Vernon, Elka, and Milka. *Head Explosions: His dangerous uncontrollable power. *Squirrel Communication Trivia *If Clairvoyance is used on him, Dogen sees Razputin only as his hat and goggles with nothing underneath. *Dogen's voice actor, Nika Futterman, voiced Smellerbee in ''Avatar: The Last Airbender, Olga Pataki in Hey Arnold!, Mike in Mike, Lu, and Og, Cuckoo Loca in Minnie's Bow Toons, and Adam Lyon (and several other characters) in My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Quotes *Razputin: They stole Dogen's brain! *Lili: No, I think he just is like that. *Brainless Dogen: Tee Vee...? *Dr. Loboto: I'm afraid (your brain) is just no good. *Dogen: What's wrong with my brain, doctor? *Dr. Loboto: How should I know?! I'm a dentist! But here's what I know: When a Tooth is bad, we pull it! Category:Characters Category:Campers